Retro Gamer Issue 113
This magazine was released in March 2013 and priced at £4.99. Retro Radar Readers give their verdict on Wii U - 2 pages (6-7) Freom bedrooms to billions returns - (9) :Nicola Caulfield on the next part of her exciting retro documentary The 90's arcade racer - (12) :Kickstarter project pays tribute to classic driving games THQ no more - (12) :Closing its doors after 24 years RetroDiary - 1 page (13) Retro Columns Space Invaded? - Iain Lee - 1 page (8) Reasons to be cheerful - Paul Davies - 1 page (10) Features Special Features Amiga 500: The Collector's Guide - Damien McFerran - 12 pages (20-31) :The Commodore Amiga 500 is one of the most popular 16-bit home computers of all time with literally thousands of games available for it across a wide range of genres. Damien McFerran reveals the best games and peripherals to start off your new collection, or enhance your existing one. The Mysterious Crash - Marty Goldberg -6 pages (42-47) :Long a mystery to videogame aficionados on both sides of the pond, the gaming crash of 1977 has long been discussed. Marty Goldberg takes you behind the myth and reality of the games market shakeout - which actually occurred in 1978. Greatest Videogame Bosses - 6 pages (52-57) :Boss encounters are a crucial part of what makes games and their heroes so memorable while playing them, but which are the biggest and baddest bosses and what makes them so special? Here are the classic gaming villains we've most loved to hate. A Small History of Micro Machines - 8 pages (60-67) :Micro Machines was one of the best set of multiplayer racing games ever made. David Crookes brings us up to speed with the franchise as he attempts to squeeze tiny details out of Codemasters co-founder David Darling and key MM developer Andrew Graham Conversion Kings - 8 pages (70-77) :As coin-op conversions become a rare sight, Retro Gamer looks back at the fading art of bringing the arcade experience home, and speaks to several developers to get a better understanding of what the conversion process was like in the early days of gaming. Out of the shadows into the fire - Martyn Carroll - 6 pages (82-87) :The well-respected Denton Designs developed a number of great games over the years, with Shadowfire and its sequel Enigma Force being among its most popular titles. Martyn Carroll chats to the Dentons and uncovers the story behind the Shadowfire trilogy. That's right, we said 'trilogy'... Making Ofs Planescape Torment - Craig Ritchie - 6 pages (34-39) :With its epic story, unique characters and dark themes, Black Isle Studios' epic adventure is rightly hailed as one of the greatest RPGs of all time. Craig Ritchie speaks to the project leads who brought us this landmark role-playing title. Regular Features Back to the - Richard Burton - 4 pages (14-17) :Eighties: June 1981 - 2 pages (14-15) :Nineties: December 1995 - 2 pages (16-17) Retro Revival :Chuckie Egg 2 (Spectrum) - 2 pages (18-19) :Theme Hospital (PC) - Darran Jones - 2 pages (50-51) :Moon Patrol (Arcade) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (96-97) Cheap as Chips - Kokotoni Wilf (Spectrum) - Darran Jones - 1 page (32) The Classic Game: Pang (Arcade) - Stuart Hunt - 2 pages (40-41) A Moment with... Scott Adams - Paul Drury - 1 page (48) Future Classic: Rogue Galaxy (PlayStation 2) - 2 pages (68-69) Minority Report: C16 Special - Rory Milne - 4 pages (78-81) :Tube Runner, Petals of Doom, Prospector Pete, Tycoon Tex, Video Meanies, Bubble Trouble, Dork's Dilemma, Auto Zone, Dingbat, Liberator, Oblido, Zolyx, Fingers Malone, Timeslip, Jet Brix, Monkey Magic, Mayhem, Spore, Tutti Frutti, Rescue from Zylon In the chair with... Steven Kelly - 6 pages (90-95) :Steven Kelly have been involved in the computer industry since the early Eighties, working initially for Mikro-Gen and Psion before branching out on his own and becoming one of the founders of the Bitmap Brothers. Here he talks about his early days in the computer industry and his time spent at Psion. Homebrew - Jason Kelk - 4 pages (104-107) Mailbag - 2 pages (108-109) Endgame: Tekken 2 - 1 page (114) Reviews RetroRound-Up - 1 page (102) Other Credits Designer :Jonathan Wells Features Editor :Stuart Hunt Sub Editor :Rebecca Richards Photographer :James Sheppard Head of Publishing :Aaron Asadi Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :Richard Burton, Martyn Carroll, David Crookes, Paul Davies, Paul Drury, Marty Goldberg, Jason Kelk, Iain Lee, Ian Marks, Damien McFerran, Rory Milne, Craig Ritchie, Samuel Roberts External Links You may be able to purchase this issue direct from the publisher while stocks last. If you want it digitally, check out Great Digital Mags or Apple Newstand. Issue Index Category:Contains iOS Reviews Category:Contains Wii U Reviews Category:Contains PC Reviews Category:Contains Xbox 360 Reviews Category:Contains Android Reviews